


Love Is Love

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lena is nervous, Slight Smut, age gap, everything goes down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You and Lena have kept your relationship on the downlow due to Lena asking for it, what happens when press and Edge find out about your relationship?Here is the voice recording if you would like to hear it while you read :) https://youtu.be/cI10HmrR6sg
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Love Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)
> 
> This is also my first voice recording to read it

When you first arrived at National City University, never did you think that you would meet and date THE Lena Luthor, when you guys first met you honestly had no idea who she was due to the fact you lived on the other side of the United States, which she found nice until one night you guys were going to go out when Lena informed you that she wouldn’t make it because the paparazzi were getting suspicious which forced her to tell you who she was, to say you were shocked was an understatement, but you got used to it.

After that night, you guys had to keep your relationship on the complete downlow since she didn’t want you to get stuck in the situation that she was currently dealing with, it was really hard to keep from your friends and family that you were dating her since you wanted to be able to tell everyone, but you understood since your guys age gap could cause some issues when it came to press and everything, but you couldn’t help the feeling that she just didn’t want people to know about you because she was ashamed.

But, you kept that part to yourself, even though you weren’t happy about the arrangement, you still got to be with Lena, so that was all that mattered, right? Even the Superfriends didn’t know about your relationship, they all thought that Lena was being nice and tutoring you in a business course since she also worked at the school part time to teach a business course or two, oh how badly you wanted to correct them but couldn’t.

“Hey Y/N!” Lena called, her having stopped by your place to talk for a bit “In the kitchen!” You called, you currently making some dinner for the two of you since you guys were going to have a nice night in, so you thought “I thought I told you to keep us on the downlow?” Lena asked, causing you to furrow your brows in confusion “I have, I haven’t told anyone” you said, looking at her and watching as she showed you a message “Oh yeah, then how does Edge know about us and how he plans to use the information to bring me down?” She asked, making you tense with anger since she made it seem like you were a disgrace to her.

“I don’t know, I don’t appreciate you accusing me of something like this… You’re making it sound like you don’t want to be in this relationship and that you’re ashamed of me” you said, looking at her and watching as her face turned stoic “Maybe I am, this was all a bad idea” Lena said before grabbing her things and storming out, leaving you to stand there, fighting back tears from the heartbreak and feeling like you were never good enough “Fuck you” you muttered, shaking your head as you forced yourself to finish making dinner.

As time went on, you kept getting messages from Lena, you wanted to reply back but you couldn’t bring yourself to, no matter how many times she apologized through text about how wrong she was (she had found out someone in her own company had been spying on you guys), you just couldn’t bring yourself to fully forgive her for what she had done.

When you got home one night, you raised an eyebrow when you saw the front door was now unlocked, so you slowly went in “Hello?” You called, mentally scolding yourself since that’s how you always die in horror movies, being the dumbass that walks in and goes ‘Hello?’ “Can we talk?” Lena asked from the couch, making you jump since you had forgotten you had given her a key to your place as you sighed and tossed your stuff to the side “What is there to talk about?” You asked, sitting down on the arm rest on the other side of the couch as you looked down at your hands.

“I wanted to apologize for accusing you, it wasn’t your fault… I’m not disappointed in our relationship, I love you, I shouldn’t of let that fear overtake me” Lena said, cautiously scooting over towards you and taking your hand, which you allowed “Why didn’t you come talk to me sooner than three months after the whole thing then?” You asked, glaring at her and watching as she flinched “I’m an idiot, I didn’t… I don’t know how this relationship thing fully works, I’m still trying to understand it all myself, but I promise that if you give me another chance I will do better” she promised, looking at you and watching as you released a sigh.

Looking at her, you thought for a bit “Okay” you said softly, hoping you wouldn’t regret this choice later and watching as she grinned before tackling you into a hug, causing the two of you to fall off the side of the couch with a laugh “I love you” Lena said, smiling down at you and watching as you rolled your eyes “I love you too, now shut up and kiss me before I drag you to the bedroom myself” you said, hearing her release a scoff before she did what you asked, the two of you having a lot of catching up to do.

A few days later, Lena walked around with you with her hand in yours, no worries about what would be said and if someone did mention something, she would ‘nicely’ shut them up which made your heart flutter and when she finally introduced you to the rest of the Superfriends as her partner, you couldn’t help but feel your face start to burn under their intense gaze before they broke out into cheers and went to introduce themselves to you properly.

As you and Lena sat on the couch next to each other during game night, everyone drilled you with questions until Lena could feel the nervousness coming off of you “Come on” she said, taking your hand and leading you outside so you could catch your breath “So many questions” you chuckled, shaking your head as you leaned against the railing “They do that, I’m sorry they overwhelmed you” she apologized, leaning against the railing beside you “Its okay, I prefer that over them not liking me” you chuckled, smiling at her to which she returned “They love you, just like I love you” she said, resting her forehead against yours “I love you too” you hummed, smiling as the two of you stood there in comfortable silence, knowing you would be dragged back inside soon, but for now, it was just you, Lena, and the stars.


End file.
